barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock 'n Royals
Rock 'n Royals are a band in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. The band consists of eight teenagers - Princess Aubray, Princess Courtney, Prince Edmund, Erika Juno, Princess Genevieve, Marcus, Rayna and Zia. Relationships Aubray, Genevieve and Edmund knew each other prior to attending Camp Royalty, a summer camp for young royals. Princess Courtney was supposed go to Camp Royalty, and Erika Juno was supposed to go to Camp Pop, a summer camp for young musicians. There was a mix up and they ended up going to the wrong camps. Erika and Courtney briefly encountered each other before camp just before they were sent to the wrong ones. Erika met Aubray and Genevieve when she shared a room with them at Camp Royalty, and she eventually met Edmund during her stay. Similarly, Courtney met Rayna and Zia at Camp Pop and was their roommate, and met Marcus during her stay. Everyone was knew who Erika was because she is famous, but Erika became friends with Aubray, Genevieve and Edmund while she was at camp. Courtney became friends with Marcus, Rayna and Zia while they were at their camps. Story When they arrived at their camps, Aubray, Edmund, Genevieve, Marcus, Rayna and Zia were singing "Gotta Get to Camp". It was the first time any of them were shown singing together. One day, Lady Anne, head of Camp Royalty, heard Erika singing. Anne spoke to Finn Oxford, head of Camp Pop, and they agreed to have their campers participate in a sing-off. The losing camp would have to close for good. The campers were initially unaware of one camp potentially closing, and began to rehearse. One day, Courtney was early for practice and began to sing "What If I Shine", a song she had written. Marcus, Rayna and Zia joined in and asked if she had any more songs. Sloane told them that they should stick to the already chosen number they were going to perform. Finn encouraged them to perform a song by Courtney, so they chose "Find Yourself in the Song". Camp Royalty's a capella group practised "When You're a Princess", the song they had chosen for the competition. Aubray, Edmund, Genevieve and Erika were part of the a capella group, and they were led by Princess Olivia. Olivia was displeased with Erika improvising. Olivia told Erika not to change anything. Erika then tried singing "Unlock Your Dreams" with the a capella group, but they disliked how Erika made them backup singers. Erika left and then accidentally overheard Clive, Anne's assistant, saying that he'd bribed one of the sing-off judges to vote in Camp Royalty's favor, and found out about the bet made between Lady Anne and Finn Oxford (whoever loses the sing-off has to permanently shut down their camp). Erika runs back to her cabin and, after apologizing for how she acted earlier, explains what she overheard to Aubray and Genevieve--after that, they snuck over to Camp Pop to meet up with Princess Courtney, and after explaining the situation to her, they explained the situation to Courtney's friends at Camp Pop. After that, they decided to work together and perform a mashup of their respective camps' chosen songs at the sing-off. The two camps performed at the sing-off, starting off with campers from Camp Royalty before being joined in by campers from Camp Pop. Ultimately, Allegra James (a world-famous popstar) and Prince Reginald of Thistlebrook (a royal) both abstain from voting since the two camps ended up performing together. However, Svetlanta Petranova (the third judge, who was the one that Clive had bribed) votes for Camp Royalty, making them the winners. However, Anne and Finn overrule the vote after realizing that rock and can work together, and not only does neither camp get shut down, Anne and Finn decide to merge the camps together. After that, Courtney asks Erika if she plans on either coming back to camp next summer or if she plans to go on tour. Erika decides to end her career as a solo artist and start a band with Courtney and the rest of the friends they made at their respective camps--Aubray, Genevieve, Edmund, Rayna, Zia and Marcus agree to be in the band, and Courtney suggests they call their group "Rock 'n' Royals." They sing a reprise of "Gotta Get to Camp". Songs *Gotta Get to Camp (Reprise) *What If I Shine (Remix) Trivia *The group have a music video for a remix of "What If I Shine" that plays before the end credits of the movie. The officially released music video includes live action clips of young boys and girls playing, dancing and lip-syncing to the song. Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Category:Groups Category:Singing Characters